brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
❄Snow Resort RP❄
Authors *Catplaty *Peekaleta Introduction Hey, everyone! We created a snow resort RP! ''-'Catplaty������ -��☁️Peekaleta☁️ PicsArt 09-09-12.10.24.jpg Resort The resort is made up of 18 cabins. Each cabin can fit up to 2 characters. # Chocolate Cabin: '''Lilac Birch, Mila (full) # Holly Cabin: # Ice Cabin: Silvia Vanessa Vale, # Pine Cabin: # Holiday Cabin: # Marshmallow Cabin: # Peppermint Cabin: # Candy Cane Cabin: Peeka, # Sugar Cookie Cabin: # Snowflake Cabin: # Tinsel Cabin: # Gingerbread Cabin: # Reindeer Cabin: # Polar Bear Cabin: # Mountain Cabin: Ava Skelter, Cherry Blossom (full) # Hot Cocoa Cabin: # Alpine Cabin: # Penguin Cabin: Activities *Sledding *Snow angels *Skiing *Snowboarding *Snowball fight *Snowmen *Snow tubing *Ice skating Café The guests at the resort eat at a café called Icy Slopes Café. Menu Breakfast # Pancakes ## Gluten-free pancakes ## Vegan pancakes ## Gluten-free and vegan pancakes # Waffles ## Gluten-free waffles ## Vegan waffles ## Gluten-free and vegan waffles # Eggs ## Scrambled eggs # Breakfast sausage # Bacon # Cereal ## Cereal with banana slices # Yogurt ## Strawberry yogurt ## Peach yogurt ## Peach and mango yogurt ## Blueberry yogurt ## Soy yogurt # French toast # Muffins ## Blueberry muffins ## Strawberry muffins ## Raspberry muffins ## Chocolate muffins ## Apple-cinnamon muffins ## Gluten-free muffins ## Vegan muffins ## Gluten-free and vegan muffins # Croissants ## Chocolate-filled croissants Lunch # Cheeseburger and fries # Hamburger and fries # Pizza ## Cheese pizza # Fish and fries ## Halibut ## Cod # Hot dog # Sandwich ## Peanut butter and jelly sandwich ## Ham sandwich ## Turkey sandwich # Chicken strips # Mac and cheese # Rice ## Rice and peanut sauce ## Rice and soy sauce # Noodles Dinner # Cheeseburger and fries # Hamburger and fries # Pizza ## Cheese pizza # Meatloaf # Steak # Lasagna # Rice ## Rice and peanut sauce ## Rice and soy sauce # Deep-fried chicken and noodles # Pasta # Sushi Soups & Salads # Chicken and noodle soup # Pho soup # Won ton soup # Miso soup # Caesar salad # Greek salad # Garden greens salad # Three-bean salad # Pasta salad # Potato salad Drinks # Water # Soda # Tea ## Iced tea ## Hot tea # Hot cocoa ## Hot cocoa with marshmallows # Milk ## Soy milk ## Chocolate milk # Juice ## Orange juice ## Apple juice ## Pineapple juice ## Grape juice # Coffee # Lemonade ## Pink lemonade # Eggnog # Smoothie ## Strawberry smoothie ## Blueberry smoothie ## Banana smoothie Desserts # Ice cream ## Vanilla ice cream ## Chocolate ice cream ## Caramel ice cream ## Strawberry ice cream ## Banana split ice cream # Soft serve ice cream ## Vanilla soft serve ice cream ## Chocolate soft serve ice cream ## Rainbow soft serve ice cream # Tiramisu # Cheesecake ## Chocolate cheesecake # Mud pie # Donuts ## Strawberry donuts ## Chocolate donuts ## Vanilla donuts ## Jelly-filled donuts ## Custard-filled donuts # Cupcakes ## Vanilla cupcakes ## Chocolate cupcakes ## Rainbow cupcakes # Cake ## Chocolate cake ## Birthday cake ## Red velvet cake ## Mousse cake ## Vanilla cake # Cookies ## Gingerbread cookies ## Sugar cookies ## Chocolate chip cookies ## Oatmeal raisin cookies ## Gluten-free cookies ## Vegan cookies ## Gluten-free and vegan cookies # Frozen yogurt ## Vanilla frozen yogurt ## Strawberry frozen yogurt ## Chocolate frozen yogurt Rules * No fantasy. * No bullying. * No bad language. * Do not play as another person's character without his/her consent. * You can either create a character or play as yourself. * No character max. * You can join or add another character at any time. Characters Ava Skelter (AnimalLoverErin) * Age: 12 years old. * Description: Loves to write and is of a literary mind. Likes skateboarding, rounders and gardening. Frank, opinionated, supportive and cheerful, though she can be bossy and too strong minded sometimes. 'Cherry Blossom '(Catplaty) * Age: 13 years old. * Description: Friendly and outgoing. ������ 20190616172142.png 20190824 111731.jpg 'Lilac Birch' (Peekaleta) * Age: 12 years old. * Description: Outdoorsy, passionate, outgoing, determined, and is a quick thinker. She loves sweets and the color blue, as well as guinea pigs and kittens. 'Mila' (Catplaty) * Age: 13 years old. * Description: Her favorite season is winter. She loves sweets and has a cat named Cream Puff. ����‍♀️�� 20190204 112550.jpg 20190313 154418.jpg 'Silvia Vanessa Vale' (Lunadragongirl) * Age: 15 ½ years old. * Description: She has platinum-blonde - nearly white - hair, very pale skin, big, stormy\misty blue eyes that are extremely light. She is 5.3 in height. She is extremely introverted and silent, and also very shy. She rarely speaks and is easily forgotten of because this. And she can seem a tad cold and/or distant. Despite this, if you try to see past that, she is actually a very interesting and clever girl who cares deeply about everything and anyone around her, and is the picture of gentleness, innocency, and selflessness. She is quite naive in some ways. She likes winter and anything to do with it, flowers (particularly delicate and white ones), crafting, controlled fun, silence, family, children, sad (but beautiful) music, white things, and blue things. She dislikes being forced into doing anything, busy-bodies, loudness, craziness in any sense, parties and letting anyone down. Category:Role-Plays